


Post and More

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Multi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon has a very long age expectancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin are not part of the order anymore, but they thrive together on Serenno. Ahsoka is still part of the order although it is changing. The three are meant for each other as the force dictated.





	Post and More

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, I do not own them at all. 
> 
> Qui-Gon's life expectancy is 200 ish years and I kept having to look at a scale to see his age if it was halved.

__

Qui-Gon opened his one eye, happily laying out on the couch with a pillow under his head and his youngest lover laid out on his chest. Anakin was snoozing quietly, face mashed into Qui-Gon’s chest and ear pressed over his heart beat. One of Qui-Gon’s large hands was tangled into the soft brown-blond curls that were coming along nicely. His thumb brushing softly over the soft strands.

What caused him to wake from his doze was Obi-Wan tripping over one of their counter-side stools and cursing to himself. He had gone out to the market to fetch them a couple sweet roots to roast along with their gamey cut of meats that night. 

Qui-Gon’s soft smile was followed by a soft hum. “Welcome home Obi-Wan. Did all go well for you?” he asks softly, his timber just catching in his words. 

“Not really. I did find the roots vendor but I kept getting jostled by some creep nearly twice my size. Almost lost my temper when he told me that if I wasn’t so small I wouldn’t be easily pushed around.” Obi-Wan’s little flare of annoyance thinned and disappeared into the eddies of the force. “However I got home alright and now I get to see you pair of lothcats all relaxed.” 

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and released it slowly, ruffling Anakin’s hair from the gust. “Sorry to hear that love, but I’m glad you got what you wanted.” Qui-Gon finally started to rub his fingers and thumb against Anakin’s scalp a little deeper, waking himself up through movement. His lips kissed and caressed Anakin’s hair and forehead languidly, listening to Obi-Wan put the few bags he had into the cooling unit. 

“I got a little extra for us after dinner.” Obi-Wan teased, coming back out of the kitchen to the sitting room. 

“Oh?” a deep inhale of scent, filling his lungs of home and sleep. “And what might that include, love?”

“Just a certain dessert and maybe some new lube.” Obi-Wan’s cheeks were pink but his smile as he sat in his spot on the love seat was radiant. “Some honey-melon flavour if I’m not mistaken.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes darkened a little, still sleepy and too comfortable to get too excited yet. “I’m guessing you want a treat or two tonight?” He teased. Qui-Gon knew how much Obi-Wan liked the taste of honey-melon, having a candle and a liquid bath soap in the same smell. He also knew that Obi-Wan liked to please his partners with his mouth, enjoyed giving blow-jobs as much as he enjoyed receiving them. 

“Oh yes I do. Been aching for a taste for a while.”

“Hmm, then tonight you’ll have what you want. It’s been a week for us all and we deserve some good old fashioned love making tonight. I’m sure Anakin would agree were he awake.” Qui-Gon smiled. 

“Good. I’m looking forward to it.” Obi-Wan’s smile grew impish, needy in a way that Qui-Gon hadn’t seen for few days. The three of them had been so busy with everything from reading contracts and new senate bills, to the smallest of missions that were nothing more than viewing a signing of land. 

While Qui-Gon wasn’t tired of sex, he didn’t join in as often as the pair of young ones he was with. However he did love to please himself and be pleased even if he never finished or passed the plateau of just hard enough. He loved to watch his mates dance the dance of the nude and in love. Loved being the one to take care of them after. In fact Qui-Gon had never felt any different since he first began his own sexual explorations with anyone.

Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon had had a fair share of bed partners and affectionate relationships, though not entirely deep ones. The force had already chosen mates for everyone and Qui-Gon was more than happy to wait for his pair. Being Morellian he had plenty of time with whoever the force chose for him. 

Anakin was a bit of a surprise being so young when the force whispered to Qui-Gon, but of course being 68 for him was much like being 33 for a Courasanty human or a Stewjoni or a migrant of Tatooine. But as the years carried on and Qui-Gon matured like fine wine according to his mates he was primed for them to love as he was to love them.

All of Anakin’s firsts were with Obi-Wan after he turned 18, his first kiss, first date, first time both ways, first everything. They had explained to Anakin that Qui-Gon was also part of this little triangle, but he was willing to wait until Anakin decided to approach the older master with matters of the heart, and later of the body. Qui-Gon didn’t have to wait long before Anakin came rushing to him during his 21st birthday to kiss the older man senseless on their big couch. However they were much more languid with their sex life together. They knew that they had all the time in the force to be together. 

And Qui-Gon didn’t need to ask if the younger was sure, he could feel the need and the attachment through the force. Qui-Gon nurtured and encouraged it as he helped Anakin grow into himself, alongside Obi-Wan as the boy’s master of course. 

Now however, with slightly more grey in his brown hair, and a couple more laugh lines, Qui-Gon was utterly content in his life with his active mates. Anakin is a healthy 25 year old man with a childish heart that has the older men giggling sometimes.

Obi-Wan a dashingly handsome and daringly coy lover that would let himself toy with Anakin’s childish ideas, even though he himself was nearing 40 standard.

And Qui-Gon refused to settle into his full 83 years. He always got a good guffaw when he woke up to mates who would tease him on his birthday.

But Qui-Gon was still devastatingly good looking, enough so to turn heads at the senate or during more formal dinners on missions. Anakin had to keep his raging hormones under control on some missions when Qui-Gon would wear form fitting or near so clothing. Those long legs that would have Anakin shivering when he thought of the marks on them under those pants. 

It was as Qui-Gon was thinking of how Obi-Wan was going to look, ravished, and red, and open, that Anakin murmured, waking up slowly against the heat and care of Qui-Gon’s chest. He looked well rested but his scar was a little pulled where his skin met Qui-Gon’s tunic.

“‘Lo master.” He mumbled.

“Good afternoon sweetheart. Good nap?” Qui-Gon cooed softly. He loved his mates dearly and wanted every second to be welcoming and warm for them, pushing Anakin’s head slightly back to make sure the scar was lax. 

Anakin nodded, bristley scruff scratching Qui-Gon’s cotton tunic. “Mhmm.” He snuggled in a little tighter, needing to be surrounded. Making a delighted but drowsy noise when Qui-Gon bent his knees up, pocketing Anakin in between his thighs. 

The low rumble of the man’s voice sent honey’d warmth through the youngest, “Obi’s home sweetheart.”

“Hmm. Obi.” the smile that followed was bright enough to melt ice. And Obi-Wan was no exception as he moved to kneel on the carpet, crawling over to the foot of the couch to nuzzle his nose against Anakin’s. 

“Hello darling, are you going to wake up for me?” He teased. 

“If you’re asking me to leave my cocoon that is a solid no. My eyes are too heavy still.”

“Well if you didn’t stay up all night tinkering and yawning away you wouldn’t be so tired now. But if you want I can cuddle you for a bit, I bet you’re warmer than three suns worth.” Obi-Wan smirked, running his hand over Anakin’s temple and pushing wayward curls away. 

“He’s my tooka right now. I’ve been off planet for a couple of days, love.” Qui-Gon pouted playfully. His chest heaved with a deep breath, lifting Anakin’s head with it and his hair falling back into his face.

Obi-Wan shook his head before getting up with a scoff and a smile. “Honestly you two. You’re both more child than adult sometimes.”

“Most times.” They said together. Laughing quietly and enjoying their laziness for a little longer.

“And it’s not as if you are the persona you put out all the time Master, I have seen you become not much more than a mewling lover waiting to be kissed and loved on.” Anakin sighed before opening his hazy eyes. “I should get up though. I promised my pipsqueak I’d comm her before she left the temple on Devaron. She’s on her way here after a stop on Lothal, she’s bringing us a little kit.”

“Another?” Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon slowly let go of Anakin as the younger man sat up between his thighs. “As if Antherion isn’t yours to the core.” he smirked. “Another Loth kit isn’t any harm to us. Besides, Serenno is a good environment for new kits to explore, not as dangerous as Lothal.” 

“Exactly Master, let it be. Ahsoka is going to be stationed here for a couple years too after this mission de-briefing. I’m excited to have her by my side again.”

“As am I to see my great grand-padawan.” Qui-Gon smiled. “Go, love, get her times when she’s to arrive here.”

“Mmmhm, okay, up I get.” Anakin grunted, much to the amusement of the pair. “Love you two, see you in a bit.” 


End file.
